¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad?
by camila1487
Summary: Todo iba "bien" hasta que su amado alcohol hizo que se "arruinara" su "relación" Cana Alberona aprenderá que no siempre el pez por la boca muere (horrible summary). participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" .


_**¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad?**_

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:** **"Tipos de Relaciones"** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**

 **"Personaje 1" se confiesa a "Personaje 2" pero "Personaje 2" cree que el y "Personaje 1" son como el agua y el aceite**

 **Personaje A:Cana Personaje b : Laxus**

¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad?

Cana pov

Eran las 8 de la noche de un miércoles, el gremio estaba colmado de sus habituales miembros riendo y haciendo bullicio, es quizás esa la cuestión por la cual nadie le prestó atención a la morocha de ojos violáceos que ya iba por su sexto barril de cerveza… a quien quería engañar, la cantidad con la cantidad de alcohol consumida diariamente, la ingesta del mismo no era ningún indicador de malestar. Sin embargo la hija del mago clase ss de Fairy Tail se encontraba deprimida y sumergida en sus bebidas más que de costumbre.

La misma Cana observando ya su séptimo barril, echa un manojo de nervios porque sabía que en cualquier momento lo vería ingresar por esa puerta lo analizaba por ¿treintava vez en el día?... cuando y como fue que paso de tener sexo ocasional a enamorarse de Laxus Dreyar, ni ella misma lo sabía, un día simplemente paso a darse cuenta que ya no solo sentía atracción física por el rubio, había algo que la hacía achicarse cuando estaba con él, que su corazón se acelere, que su pulso fallara y sus piernas tiemblen. Era así, Cana se enamoró del nieto del maestro.

Mientras seguía tomando recordaba su primer encuentro, todo había sucedido una noche mientras ella regresaba de una misión y él se encontraba de paso en ese pueblo alejado de magnolia durante su exilio, ella era retada a concursos de póker y quien tomaba más alcohol por todos los hombres de aquella oscura taberna y en ese vio a su próximo retador.

 _Laxus_ suena interesante, yo voy a ser el próximo en el póker._

 _Cana _ vaya vaya, pero si es Dreyar, tanto tiempo, con retadores como estos si que dan ganas de apostar._

 _Laxus_ no me interesa lo que ya ganaste jugando y bebiendo, a decir verdad me gustaría hacer este juego un poco más entretenido._

 _Cana _ muy bien! Si yo gano me quedo con tu tapado._ Al recordar esto la castaña sonrió por su ingenuidad ya que nunca que ella recordara llevo sobre ella ese tapado el cual fantaseaba con aunque sea sentir su aroma.

 _Laxus__ _si yo gano vas a tener que hacer lo que te pedí que hagas cuando Fairy Tail se enfrentó a Phantom Lord._ En ese momento cana se quedó de piedra, aunque no tanto como cuando perdió y tuvo que cumplir con lo acordado. Ella sentía que con solo recordar esa noche podía sentir esas fuertes y grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna a pesar de querer saber que se siente portar ese tapado daba gracias a Mavis de haber perdido esa partida de póker.

La castaña de ojos violetas recordaba como a medida que pasaban los días los encuentros eran más fogosos, la idea de verse a escondidas la encendía aún más si es que eso era posible y si había algo que la maga de las cartas le agradecía a su padre en secreto, eso era que lo haya reincorporado a Fairy Tail luego del incidente de la isla Tenrou.

Todo iba bien, cana sentía que todo iba bien hasta que los síntomas de esa enfermedad llamada amor la atacaron, todo fue repentino pero paulatino, y lentamente apresurado, nada relacionado a estos nuevos sentimientos tenía sentido, es decir, ellos eran agua y aceite, vino y sandia, simplemente incompatibles, algo que sin duda no tenía razón de ser, si a ella le decían hace un año atrás…. Bueno en realidad ocho años atrás que se iba a enamorar del soberbio y orgulloso de Laxus de seguro mandaba a sea quien fuese a visitar a un psiquiatra, sin embargo a pesar de ser maga de cartas y ver el futuro omitió un detalle muy grande las cartas no siempre están echadas.

Odiaba con todo su ser el beber tanto alcohol por esos días, ya que si no fuera por eso no se le habría escapado la declaración de amor más patética y bochornosa de su existencia, simplemente dijo cosas que siempre quiso decir y otras que aunque las dijera desearía jamás cumplirlas y por treinta y un vez y con el peso de que a pesar de que su borrachera era considerable rememoro su fatídica noche.

Se encontraban los dos exhaustos, bah, ella se encontraba exhausta (él es incansable), en la cama del dragon Slayer del rayo cuando la melancolía apareció gracias al alcohol ingerido esa noche.

 _Cana_laxus hay algo que tengo que decirte._ Informo la castaña mientras se vestia para emprender camino a fairy hills.

 _Laxus ni siquiera contesto, simplemente realizo una onomatopeya dando a entender que la estaba escucando._

 _Cana_ esta va a ser la última vez que nos acostemos, que duerma en tu cama… quiero terminar con todo esto Laxus._

 _Laxus_ porque? Definitivamente no es porque no te satisfago._

 _Cana_ obviamente no es esa la cuestión._ Decía cana a un costado de la cama ya casi vestida, solo le faltaba su camisa corta cuando siente al hombre sentarla delante suyo mientras este le besaba el cuello.

 _Laxus _entonces? No noto que lo aborrezcas demasiado._

En ese momento estallo la bomba, Cana Alberona tito la piedra agarro su última prenda y se fue corriendo al momento de decir esas palabras que sobria jamás diría.

 _Cana_ me estoy enamorando de vos Laxus!._

Mientras se vaciaba el décimo barril las lágrimas caían, ella sabía que extrañaría su cuerpo, sus caricias, su orgullo y soberbia al creerse el mejor amante (que para ella sin dudas lo era) pero también sus risas, las horas que compartían juntos, los desayunos fantaseando que sucedería si el gremio se enterara de sus encuentros… en una simple palabra ella lo extrañaría. Un grito involuntario de frustración salió de su garganta alertando al gremio, en eso todos se voltearon a ver a la castaña la cual apenada y sin querer dar explicaciones de su estado anímico decidió pagarle lo consumido a mira y salir cuanto antes del edificio, y en ese momento algo, mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió.

Laxus pov.

Desde que ella se fue de su casa cierto rubio no podía dejar de pensar, no podía decir que no la comprendía porque simplemente eso no era cierto, es decir, que, mujer no se enamoraría de él, era fuerte, inteligente, decidido… pero Cana? Es cierto que con ella siempre hizo una excepción acostándose más de una vez, mucho más de una vez, pero eran muy distintos, eran como el agua y el aceite, o el agua y los rayos… bueno el agua y los rayos no son del todo incompatibles, es decir el agua los potencia… y si, somos incompatibles pero ella está muy buena y tenemos mucha piel, pensaba el rubio mientras daba vueltas al asunto… quizás el problema en este caso sea el mismo… no eso queda descartado, nunca el problema es el.

Si de algo era consiente Laxus Dreyar luego de un día entero de reflexiones en torno a este incomodo tema es que por alguna razón fuera de su alcance no la podía dejar ir, simplemente no podía y eso era más fuerte que él, por lo tanto ella era más fuerte que él y eso no le gustaba, él era siempre el más fuerte y cana Alberona lo debilitaba, era extrovertida, confianzuda y ruidosa… su opuesto, pero a la vez era linda, y tierna, en las noches la miraba dormir y si hacia frio la tapaba con su saco (aunque jamás se lo confesaría).

Mientras se dirigía al gremio seguía pensando que era cana para él, como es que una simple frase que salió de su boca lo marco a fuego por todo un día, más tiempo del que jamás le había dedicado a nadie, y en ese momento se iluminaron las calles de magnolia ante la caída de la noche y con ellas la cabeza del rubio el cual pareció entender que la castaña hija de Gildartz era más que una compañera de cama, que le gustaba amanecer con ella y que jamás se imaginó cortando con esa "relación" por la atracción que sentía hacia ella.

El tramo que le quedaba de camino al gremio lo hizo a toda velocidad, esta vez no la dejaría irse, le tocaba hablar a él y todos saben que cuando el gran Laxus Dreyar habla se lo escucha, y su palabra es sagrada.

En cuanto llego, la vio frente a él, en realidad se la choco, con ojeras que denotaban poco sueño o quizás gran cantidad de alcohol consumido, pero tratándose de Cana y de la situación seguro eran las dos probabilidades a la misma vez.

En cuanto chocaron cana intento evadirlo, pero fue inútil, el con su imponente fuerza la levanto acomodando su esbelto cuerpo como si fuera una bolsa de papas y la saco del gremio, justo en el momento en el cual le iba a hablar, la castaña quedo inconsciente por los 10 barriles de cerveza.

A la mañana siguiente cana despierta desperezándose con los rayos del sol, por un momento sintió que todo era paz hasta que entendió donde estaba, como estaba y con quien estaba. En la cama de Laxus cuando dijo que no volvería, con el mismo sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente y tapada con su saco

Laxus_ no que no ibas a dormir más en mi cama.

Cana_ si, perdón, ya me voy.

Laxus_ no, esta con llave, no vas a poder salir, soy más inteligente que Lucy.

Cana_ me quiero ir.

Laxus_ no, es mi casa y mando yo, y si fuera tu casa mando yo, siempre mando yo. Somos agua y aceite, tenemos pocas cosas en común pero, por un lado mejor, el agua con el agua es algo sin sentido, lo que quiero decir Cana, queres ser mi agua?

Cana_ pero yo odio el agua.

Laxus_ dije agua, asi que sos el agua y yo el aceite, Cana Alberona… Porque no nos damos una oportunidad?

Dicho esto la castaña salto arriba de las piernas del ruio el cual todavía se encontraba sentado para fundirse en un beso, el primero como pareja oficial tratando de probarse a sí mismos que a pesar de ser diferentes podían intentarlo.

Gracias por leer, es la primera vez que escribo, tengan piedad por los signos de puntuación, son las 5 am y perdón si faltan h, v, b y comas, mi notebook es viejita


End file.
